


it'll never be the right time

by thorinsoakenshielded



Series: come away to the water [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cheating, Joel's married, M/M, and rays his bit on the side, au when rooster teeth isnt a thing, inspired by the secrets series, its a good series, ooooooooooooopppsssssssss, title from nina nesbitt, well it is but ah isnt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:09:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorinsoakenshielded/pseuds/thorinsoakenshielded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>will it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	it'll never be the right time

**Author's Note:**

> the format gets fucked at the end, sorry about that

they've been at it for so long, he doesn't even think about it, or her, anymore. it no longer pains him to wake up in a cold bed with a crudely written note on his nightstand, its become so commonplace, ray struggles to remember what it was like to feel guilt, or anything for that matter.

they've gotten good at covering themselves, if they were to cone from the same place as one another at the same time, the lie has been so well rehearsed, ray wonders why they've never won a oscar. he's saved under a different name on joel's phone, likewise for joel on ray's. their texts are made up of double meanings, coded messages. she doesn't suspect a thing, and that's how it should be.

when they're together, it's just them, joel and ray alone together. joel doesn't wear his ring and ray's stopped asking questions. they fuck, plain and simple, they fuck and then joel leaves to go to his wife and ray wakes up the next day and goes through it keeping his mind on other things. it's clockwork.

it was always meant to be a one time thing. but joel's worse than nicotine, and ray's never been one for smoking. he still remembers how the cold, golden band felt running down his side, still remembers how joel voiced his guilt throughout the night. 

joel won't leave her, ray knows that, he's known it before joel even climbed into his bed. they're childhood sweethearts, the quintessential prom king and queen, she's been there since the beginning and ray's been there for not long enough. he's never asked joel that though, and there's no need to.

ray's attitude to life has always been try everything once, he tried drinking once, the alcohol burned his throat and made him cough, smoking too, but that just made his fingers and clothes smell and ray's nose tingle. he tried girls once, she was a nice girl, her name was tina and she made ray hurt his stomach laughing but it wasn't to be. he tries boys for the first time when he's seventeen, his name is michael, he's from new jersey and swears at video games. he tries love for the first time with him as well, it works out, well, that is until michael meets lindsay and the rest is history. they're fine though.

ray has an active imagination, he imagines what a world without her in it would be like, he decides it would be boring, joel wouldn't even had looked at him if she wasn't. ray's never asked joel why they're doing what they're doing, he doesn't really care why, but if he was to ask him, joel would say he's bored and wanted to experiment. maybe it's a good thing ray doesn't know. sometimes ray watches them together, she's striking, beautiful, delicate, everything ray isn't. she used to be a model, not hard to see why. joel looks at her with love shining in his eyes and a true smile on his face, he looks at ray with burning passion and stern lips, the two contrasts have never been more prominent. he's tired now. tired of lying, hiding, being the other person. joel is too. the cracks are starting to show, his wife is noticing. so is burnie. one more night. it's all they have and they know it. they fuck and they talk, they talk about them, her, everything. joel leaves when it turns four in the morning, ray watches his car leave the car park for the last time. and thats the hardest part, just watching him go.

**Author's Note:**

> ayyyy shoutout to anyone who gets the fob and patd references
> 
> may do a joel side piece to this


End file.
